


Cheat to win

by Ovrlralex



Series: wrestlng [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Hypocrisy, Other, Sexy, Wrestling., handicap match, hope jensen shows her stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Hope Jensen shows some moves for the first time in a handicap match against kyra and zopheras





	1. Hope's pride

Hope grins taking off her robes grining at kyra and her Spartan wife.

Hope was dressed in Whitish pink sports bra and baggy cargo pants as she forces the ref to check kyra who she'll fight first,hope studied the tapes from kyra's matches,who cheats to win matches.

Kyra felt fustraed which made hope chuckle and circles the ring trying to grip their hands together.Both women lock up as hope takes she forces kyra to a netural corner,hope looks at the female ref who is telling her to let go,hope grins pulls kyra's hair hiding from the ref, as kyra screams.

 

"Ref she got my hair!"Kyra said but hope quickly moved away.

 

"Excuses excuses."hope said laughing as she sees kyra angry as they lock up,hope applies a side headlock and a take down holding lock on tight as she cranks pressure on the neck and performs a pin as the ref counts but gets a one count as hope goes for a chin lock,"More pins and more energy i take form you." hope said smiling cranking the neck hard as kyra looks at her wife and gives her the signal as she distracts the ref and kyra rakes the eyes of hope and grins and coughs,she takes hope to the corner and delivers a series of hard overhand slaps at the breast as hope moans.

 

Hope moaned and looked at kyra and gave her a 'oh no you didnt'look and pulls kyra and performs overhead slaps on the breats seven times as kyra moans in pain.

 

"that should teach you respect."Hope said as she fixed her bra and decided to perform a suplex and pins kyra and gets a two count and then and runs to the ropes and performs a ballet walk showing off her graceful dance and then perfoms a leg drop on kyra and the wraps her legs around the neck of kyra as she appies a figure 4 neck lock as kyra moans in pain.

 

"Oh Gods your strong,Ref she is cheating."Kyra said.

"Oh please,says that lady who rake my eyes."hope said grinning tightens the hold.

"Says the women who pulled my hair?WHat a hypocrite."Kyra said chuckling under her breath.

"Ah,that is true,i am one,and so are you kyra."hope said as she pulls on the hair as she looks at the ref as she counts with the female ref and stops at two, and then does it again as the ref counts as kyra screams in pain as hope stops at 4.and gets up and works the crowd of women and gets to the corner and gets to the top and grins licking her lips like a rabid dog clapping her hands as she beckons kyra to get and flies across the ring.

She nailled a DDT on the head of kyra,as she feels pumped as she fixes her whitish pink cargo baggy pants and sports bra.

 

Hope grins at zopheras and walks toward's the oppents corner and beckons her to make the tag as she shows kyra the way and kyra makes the tag as hop moves to the middle of the ring,and perpares to lock up with zopheras but zopheras pushes Hope away as hope licked her lips rubbing her chin and staring down the body of the spartan women who was smiling and decided to offers a test of strength to Hope.

"Hmmmmmmmmm,Tricky,I like it."hope said locking hands with the women as zopheras tightens the hands and hope was impressed of the strength Zopheras.

Hope knows she has to take the leg and arm strength out,so she decided she was going for the left leg and right arm and sneak in some pins so she can wast zopheras's energy.


	2. Hope's plan

Hope locks up stuggling to get a hold, zopheras tosses hope to the corner and drives her knees to the belly of hope. performing side knee thrusts on the gut as hope moans. the spartan flip hope on her butt on the mat and bends the left arm back and and applies a chinlock while holding the arm working on the arm and neck, the feamale ref asked hope if she wann give, hope was sweating all over her belly and chest.

 

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo."Hope said nonchalantly as she wags her finger."Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo."Again hope said nonchalantly waging her finger and shaking her head. Nope Nope Nope Nope,Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooope."hope is hiding her pain as she buckled her hips as she got up slowly grinning and flips the spartan women over.

Hope dislocated her left arm as she hissed,she sees the spartain come at her but hope calls a time out and ask Amy who was the ref to help relocate her arm and she does her magic as hope smiles at zopheras who was trying hard not to be fustrated.

"Playtime is over lets get back to the action."hope said with a giggle as both with circle the ring,she sees the spartan is anxious for a fight and uses this to her advantage.

"Whoa, calling for another time out." Hope said as the spartan was closing in,she went grabs a bottle of water and drinks up and splashes some on her hair and face grinning at the female spartan who was showing frustration.

"Okay, lets."Hope said grinning as she circles then ring with a pissed off zopheras.

 

"Are you getting angry?"Hope said mocking her with a smile on her face.

"No I'm not it just th-" zopheras was cut off by hope.

 

"Let's not rush life, left enjoy it and savor it slowly, like we are eating fresh fruits."Hope said grinning.

"Just take deep breaths."Hope said smiling as zopheras runs at her and hope envades and delivers kicks to the left leg as zopheras and elbows the right arm a few times, kicking at the leg and whips the spartan to the corner and walks to her hooking the right arm around the ropes and pulls on it as hope bends her own body back to apply more pressure on the right arm as zopheras screams in agony. as amy count as did hope and hope stoped at 4,she then hooks the left leg around the ropes and pulls on the legs and bends back as she look at amy's count as she counts with her ad stops at 4.

Hope smiles at amy and chuckles and stalks zopheras with a evil smile and performs a hat trick of armtrap suplexes and pins her but get a two count, as hope grabs hold the spartan holds her up sizes her up and perfroms chops on the belly and whips her and performs a powerslam on the spartan as hope laughs. hope applies a single leg boston crab appling stress on the hips and left leg as she smiles kyra and zopheras moans, Hope slowly licks her lips hard and slow as she smells blood.

 

"Want to quit zopheras?" amy asked.

 

"Never!!."zopheras yelled out. hope decided to end the match in her favor and runs to the ropes and performs a running bulldog leg drop, and goes into her corner as she perpares for her toxic shot ((Discus Big boot)) and sees the spartan getting up.

 

Kyra distracts amy and complains,hope rolls her eyes grinning as she was gonna hit the toxic shot ancharges and spins lifting her right leg up but zopheras hits her in the fanny.

 

Oh.....Ohhhhhhhhh damn it that hurt.i got......to admit........that......was smart." hope said as she bangs her feet on the mat,zopheras grins and limps to kyra and tags her in.kyra runs at hope and delivers punches to the face of hope and clubs her in the back twice,she holds hope who was staggering as kyra deliver some hard jabs and elbows to the core of Hope and applies a sit down abdominal stretch.

Hope moans hardered as the pain in her abs and the sweat drips slowly as she licks her lips.kyra and grins and applies a belly claw on the stomach while hope screams in pain as the ref ask hope if she wanna give,but hope shakes her head then she elbows kyra in the face and kyra staggers back.then hope.

 

"For a fellow cheater,You have a lot of Endurance Kyra."She said as she stalks kyra and performs some backhand chops on the belly of kyra and while trying to whip her to the ropes kyra reverses it and whips hope and applies a cross armbreaker submission on hope who moans but refuses to give up struggling harder and harder.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope looks at the ref amy and shakes her head no.

"Theres still fire in my heart,never."hope said struggling in pain from kyra's hold,applying stress on the left arm.

 

Kyra chuckles while bending her body back to apply more pressure on the arm, and hope screams in pain, hope takes a risk and flips over kyra while hissing as she pulled tore a muscle while pinning her but a two count.

Hope rubbed her arm as she got up and ran into a kyra's super kick to the chin and was knock down while kyra luagh pinning her.

One

Two

Hope got up and kyra hooks both legs.

One 

Two

Hope got out and kyra picks her up and takes hope to a corner and warms her up Nd irish whips hope to the other corner as hope grunts and moves forward as kyra comes at her hope grins.

"Come on baby."hope said as she spins performs her toxic shot kick,landing a big boot to the face of kyra and pinning her. Lazily.

Hope stares at the spartan just to be sure she wouldn't come in.

After the count, hope grins victorious, sweaty ,tired and hurt.

Hope grins offers a handshake and kyra and zopheras shake her hand.

Hope limps away moaning.


End file.
